Forbidden Attraction
by Lil-Neko-Child
Summary: Just like in every school there are two main crowds. The populars and well... the nonpopulars. Interaction between the populars and the non is forbidden. That is, until InuYasha Taisho, the king of the populars fell in love with one. InuKag, MirSan
1. Introduction

Hey! It's Lil-Neko! Yeah now as you can see I am starting another story! It has been bugging me so much to write it and I guess it'll have to be written along with my other stories.

I don't plan to have this one very long maybe 5 chapters at the most… unless people like it enough for it to continue.

Don't worry! I will continue writing A Lovely Mix Up regularly! I don't know when I will get back around to Save Me though, maybe after A Lovely Mix Up is over.

This is of course an Inu/Kag and Mir/San Romance and Drama fic. Those are the only couples I ever have and will ever have in my stories. Also everyone is there normal self except Miroku does not have his Kazanna. Also InuYasha doesn't exactly be in his hanyou form all the time. You'll find out the details later.

Here is the Full Summary:

Just like in every school there are two main crowds. The populars and well… the non-populars. Interaction between the populars and the non is forbidden. That is, until InuYasha Taisho, the king of the populars fell in love with one.

I hope everyone enjoys it because as I thought about it and it sounded like such a cute story that just had to write it. I'm sorry if it will interfere a little with A Lovely Mix Up, but if I don't get this story out of my system I won't be able to write.

Enjoy!

P.S: This chapter will be entirely narrated by InuYasha.

P.P.S: WARNING NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS!

* * *

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any character portrayed in this story!

* * *

Where should I start?

Well, my name is InuYasha Taisho. I am in the eighth grade and am currently attending Shikon No Tama Middle School in Hiroshima, Japan, but everyone around here calls it the Jewel School, or J.S for short. I have long silver hair, golden eyes, long nails, and dog ears on the top of my head.

My best friend's name is Miroku Kazanna. He is pretty much the school's number one dim-witted hentai. He hits on practically anything with a chest (I swear I saw him with a rabbit a few weeks ago). He is supposedly a monk in training, Keh. Obviously no one believes him, along with his "cursed hand". That is a load of bull. Miroku has short black hair tied in a rat's tail, and purple/brown eyes.

His um . . . "girlfriend" as he likes to call her is Sango Kurumi. She begs to differ when it comes to their "relationship". She says she would rather rip out his intestines and feed them to her cat, Kirara. Although everyone knows she is totally into him. Sango has been training as a taijyia for almost her whole life. She comes from a line of the greatest ones in all of Hiroshima. Sango has long brown hair, which she always wears in both a high or low ponytail, and she has chocolate brown eyes.

J.S is like any normal school, right? There is the popular crowd and the non-popular crowd. The groups separate the cool kids and the kinds of kids who sit up in the library crushing Smarties and snuffing them. Yeah I know I've seen them do it personally.

Me, Miroku, and Sango along with a bunch of people are part of the popular crowd.

I know, right? How the hell did a hanyou get into the populars? That is a long story and I'll explain it when I have more time. The bell just rang and I have got to hightail it to English if I don't want Mr. Oshiro to be pissed at me again.

I made it to class right as the bell rang and Oshiro-sensei looked at me skeptically before rushing me to my seat, so he could take attendance.

I sit in the very back of the class, like the rest of the populars. Miroku sits next to me and next to him is Kouga Ookami.

Kouga is a little taller than me and has black hair up in a high ponytail, and ice blue eyes, he is also a wolf youkai, hence the last name.

When I plopped down in my seat Kouga, as always, interrogates me.

"Yo. So Taisho, where the hell were you? Oshiro-sensei was just about to give you detention for being late again. You with Kikyo?"

Kikyo Omura and I are considered "school's hottest couple" according to the school paper. Even though technically I never agreed to go out with her. I guess it must be some rule that the King of the populars has to go out with the queen.

Honestly Kikyo Omura, in my opinion, is a frickin stuck-up slut. She has long black hair past thighs, and stone cold gray eyes. She always wears the skimpiest skirts, and shirts that practically, her huge D-cups practically jump right out of.

"Nah InuYasha hates Kinkyho, I've told you that like fricking 12 times already." Miroku placed a hand over his face, looking ashamed.

I ignored them both as I tried to concentrate on what he was saying. Hey I am not popular just for my looks, I have the smarts too. At least one of us has to be.

Oshiro-sensei was explaining how to say some stupid phrase that apparently all Americans have to use sometime in their life "May I please have a condom to give to my big brother?" At least that was what I got out of it; maybe it was "May I please have some butter to put on the lobster?" Keh, they almost mean the same thing right?

"So InuYasha," Miroku jabbed the hanyou with his elbow "Are you ever going, to come out with me and the guys? Seriously every time we ask you, you either have homework or you have some type of family thing going on."

I glared at him and growled "I can't tonight either, I am supposed to have dinner with the family tonight and if I bail Ma'll kill me." I lied evenly.

"Whatever, dude." Kouga gave me a questioningly look and leaned back in his chair and fell asleep.

You don't even know how many times I have got away with lying to my friends. It is pretty much second nature to me now.

I continued working on the assignment until the bell rang and we were excused.

"Hey Inu! Baby I'm over here!" called very familiar/snotty voice.

My "darling" Kikyo.

I tried to ignore her and I continued walking away. I heard heels clacking on the floor so loud it hurt my ears. And an annoying voice shouting behind me. "Inu-kun!"

Just keep walking she'll go way eventually.

"INU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" The halls became silent.

I sweat dropped and turned on my heel, well so much for that plan.

"Aha ha. Kikyo sorry I didn't hear you." I lied easily.

She gave a puppy dog pout and latched onto my arm. God I wish she wouldn't do that.

"Oh Inu-kun! Baby, you did the same thing yesterday!" Kikyo pouted as she twirled my black hair around her finger.

Yes that is what I said black hair. Did I mention that I am currently in human form? Yeah well I have black hair, bluish colored eyes, and normal ears.

"Yeah, maybe I should get my ears checked." I rubbed the back of my head to make it look like I was serious. Hell, I need to check my ears; I've got pretty 30/20 hearing. Though it may have dropped to 20 with Kikyo frickin screaming like that all the time.

Kikyo pouted some more until she, turned around and hugged me like the spoiled brat she was.

"J-Just promise me you'll never do it again." Kikyo sniffled pathetically, damn those acting classes worked, everyone believed her, except me of course.

"Never!" I said nonchalantly. I say this everyday it's nothing new.

Kikyo smiled evilly and grabbed my hand crushing it in hers.

"All right time for lunch!" she squealed pig-like.

I groaned and told her that I had forgotten my lunch in my locker.

She said she'd go with me, but I insisted that she go with Yura and her other slutty friends.

I sighed heavily and walked down the empty hall in the other direction of the lunchroom.

Honestly I didn't feel like eating, after Kikyo's glomping attack.

I strolled back towards my locker whistling and suddenly something crashed into me.

I fell back with the air knocked clear out of me and heard an "Oof!" followed by tons of papers scattering the halls.

I groaned and rubbed my head. This is just not my day.

I winced as I pressed a bruise on my scalp that was starting to form. I peered through one eye to see who the hell ran into me when I gasped.

A girl with jet-black hair and beautiful blue eyes was also rubbing the back of her head. She was in the girls' regular green sailor uniform. She was also wearing thick black-rimmed glasses.

Her name was Kagome Higurashi.

An unpopular.

Who I, InuYasha Taisho the king of the populars, just happened to be madly in love with.

* * *

Yes I know it was short! I am sorry, but it is the intro and I just had to get it out of the way.

Remember I am going to update A Lovely Mix Up this weekend so watch out for it!

Also, was it good? Let me know in a Review!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	2. Fear

Hey everyone! I AM SO HAPPY! I didn't know my newest story would get such positive feedback! You made me so happy I updated really fast!

People were saying that I should have put them in high school. The reason that I didn't was because I am currently in 8th grade and I like to portray things that I have personally gone through. I made an exception for A Lovely Mix Up because that was what grade they were in on the story they were based on.

Also I have decided that my story will be most likely be a couple more chapters than I originally planned.

Any who, enough small talk time for the next chapter!

P.S: InuYasha will once again narrate.

* * *

Forbidden Affection

Chapter 2: Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

All right right now all of you people are giving me totally confused looks so I guess I should explain.

This romance didn't start like all those sappy romance mangas you read all the time. No it wasn't love at first sight and I didn't save her from some damned psycho killer.

Honestly my feelings are one sided.

It pretty much all started the day she moved here. And let me tell you it was anything, but romantic, more like we hated each other.

* * *

Flashback

I was sitting on the couch watching my favorite T.V show, when the doorbell rang. I was only five at the time and I was still in hanyou form. My mom was in the kitchen making Macaroni and Cheese, and my dad was in his office working on some blueprints for a new house a few streets down. He was an architect at the time before he owned Taisho Co.

I told my mom the doorbell was ringing, but she was totally absorbed in her cooking and I knew better than to break her away from her work.

I growled and walked over to the door and glancing back at the T.V a couple times, since I was missing my favorite part.

This had better be important I told myself.

I opened the door to see a girl about 3 inches shorter than me in a black skirt and tights, and a pink T-shirt, with a small white jacket over it. She had long black hair tied back in pigtails a blush plastered on her face.

"H-Hi, my name is Ka-Kagome Higurashi, I just moved onto the house next door and Mama said I should get to know the neighbors and see if I could to make new friends. I am 4 years owld!" she said holding up seven fingers.

I looked at her like she was some creature that popped up from the sewer.

She stood there smiling waiting for me to introduce myself, and all I did was smirk and slam the door in her face.

Now back to my- DING DONG!

I cursed and walked back to the door and opened it. That girl was still there and boy did she look pissed.

"Hey! I tried to be nice little sweet Kagome, but obviously you want to take it the hard way." The girl growled out placing her hands on her hips.

"Keh." I smirked and was about to close the door again when a foot jammed it.

"Hey, kid! Introduce yourself before I have to get mean." She pried the door open slowly.

This kid is a freak!

"InuYasha."

She looked a little startled and stopped trying to pry the door open.

"What did you say?" she asked quizzically.

"You wanted me to introduce myself! My name is InuYasha and I am 5 years owld." I mocked at her speech imparity.

She didn't seem to notice though all she did was smile.

"Hello, InuYasha, it is very nice to meet you." She bowed politely.

My eyebrow twitched in confusion, wasn't she just about to pummel me a second ago?

"What the hell, you trying to pull?" I asked her.

She grinned and looked over my head at something.

"InuYasha Taisho! How dare you say such horrid words to a young lady! That's a time out for you little man!" My mom caught me saying a bad word and I was grounded for a week.

Before I was dragged back into the house though, Kagome waved at me smiling and I finally caught on to her little scheme.

That sneaky wench! She knew my mom was behind me the whole time and she made me cuss.

"InuYasha, where in the world did you learn that word?" My mom asked as me a while later as my mouth was stuffed with a bar of soap.

"PwaPwa." I mumbled through the soap.

"HONEY! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!" She yelled and stomped out of the room.

When she left I smirked and took out the soap.

"Higurashi you are going down!"

* * *

I tried for the next 2 years to get Kagome back. From blackmail to even going so far as to dumping chocolate syrup over that perfect little head of hers. Hey! Guys take grudges seriously all right?

Neither worked.

I couldn't blackmail her because a) she was a little goody two shoes and b) . . . she was a little goody two shoes. Also I couldn't drop chocolate sauce all over her head because that stuff was frickin expensive back then!

Finally in 2nd grade I found it. I found The Kagome Higurashi's weakness.

She was scared of thunderstorms!

My mom was a best friend with Kagome's mom, since we were neighbors and she found out from her.

I was totally amazed. I had tried everything! I even put toads in her desk and all she did was smile and put them back outside. Thunderstorms! How could I have not thought of it before?

I knew the perfect plan! A harsh storm was supposed be approaching that night and I'd known that Kagome had to stay after school to wait for her mom. I grinned evilly because I had known that only I and a couple other demons knew about this from our keen sense of smell. I was finally going to make Kagome squirm.

About 2 hours after school let out was when the storm hit. I'd known it was going to be big, but not as big as it turned out. Only a couple minutes after the storm struck the sidewalk and streets were flooded. There was no thunder yet, so I had to withstand it until I knew I'd gotten Kagome back.

She was at the front door of the school with the water up to her knees. She was moaning a little because she was wet, but other than that, not scared. The power had gone out a while back and everything had gone pitch black.

Until one bolt of light flashed through the sky.

Then I heard it. I enormous sound echoed throughout the town, making my ears ring like crazy. Not only from the sound, but also from a scream that followed.

Kagome was petrified I could tell, because she was huddled against the door in a fetal position and crying.

I was ecstatic! I had gotten Kagome back, well not really, but I had made her squirm! Yes! After all those years of failure! I won! Ha Ha!

Then I heard another small whisper that only I could have heard with my ears.

"I-InuYasha-k-kun." She sobbed shivering.

Then I knew I couldn't just leave her. I mean she called my name. Out of all the people she could have called for she called me.

I'd sighed and was about to tell her I was sorry, when she went under.

She'd passed out and fallen under water.

"Kagome!"

I sprinted to where I saw her last, grabbed her around her waist and latched her onto my back.

I ignored the water, the thunder, and even the lightning that I knew might just strike me down and kill me.

All I cared about was that Kagome needed to be all right.

I made it to her house and found that her mom was home with the flu. I'd wondered why it'd taken so long for her to pick Kagome up.

Her mother got her and I warmed up with a couple blankets and a change of clothes that my mom brought over for me.

I was eating my bowl of noodle soup and watching over her when she finally came around.

"I-InuYasha-kun? Where am I?" she asked holding a hand to her head.

"You were outside in the storm when I found you passed out in front of the school. Then I brought you home and your mom cleaned you up." I'd explained.

She looked at me weirdly and I stared back. Finally after I was way passed annoyed I growled.

"What?"

"Well," she twirled the blanket I her fingers " Why did you save me? I thought you hated my guts." She asked quizzically.

"Keh. I couldn't just leave you out there I ain't that heartless." I stated and slurped down my soup.

"But-"

She was interrupted by a burst of thunder outside the window.

"Ahh!" she screamed and jumped on me, knocking the bowl out of my hands.

She snuggled into me and sobbed a little.

I sighed and stroked her back soothingly.

She calmed down after a while and apologized.

I just told her it was fine and was going to leave when she grabbed onto my haori. I glanced back at her with a questioning look and saw that she had her eyes tightly shut.

"I-InuYasha? Does this mean we're friends now?" she'd asked me fearing yet hopeful of my answer.

I considered it for a second. Me be a friend with my worst enemy? No way!

I looked into her eyes for a moment, and told her my answer.

"Keh. Whatever."

She looked at me curiously and finally comprehended what, I'd said.

She grinned her missing tooth grin and glomped me just like in the storm. Except this time there was no thunder.

"Yay! Yasha! We are going to be best friends forever." She said smiling and crushing me in her hug at the same time.

I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly. She smelled so good. And soon enough I dropped to the floor fast asleep.

* * *

Present Time

Okay I guess I lied. I did kind of save her. Not from someone though, something! Get it right people!

We stayed true to our word. We stayed over at each other's houses eating popcorn and watching movies, (most of which scared the hell out of Kagome, causing her to jump on me. I like those the best.) and going to the amusement park together.

All was great until our first year in junior high. That was when we began to part. All because of one thing.

Kagome found out she was a miko and had the powers to purify demons.

She could purify me and I could be normal.

I could be human.

* * *

Chapter is complete! Yay! I liked that chapter! Did you? Next chapter you are going to find out how InuYasha became "human" and why he and Kagome kind of . . . don't get along anymore.

Review!

P.S: I will be updating ALMU on Saturday! I repeat Saturday! November 18th!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	3. Pain

Yes I know I said I would update last week. I am sorry. I was having a little trouble deciding what to put next and I finally decided I would show what happened to make Kagome and InuYasha not friends anymore, after a couple chapters! That will make it suspenseful. Also my birthday was Thursday! YaY! I would be celebrating, but my parents aren't home yet so

* * *

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 3: Pain

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha Kikyo would be bye bye and Kagome and InuYasha would have kids already.

* * *

"I 'm sorry, sir!" the angelic girl before me apologized.

"No it's my fault, Higurashi-san. I wasn't watching where I was going." I spoke softly.

"No-No it was mine!" Kagome bowed and began picking up her things.

I bent over and picked up a couple of scattered papers also. There was one left in front of me and as I was going to pick it up and Kagome put her hand on mine.

She looked up blushing in embarrassment and I did also.

"Uh-um Taisho-kun have you heard from Yasha yet? I am really worried about him." Kagome asked hesitant yet hopeful.

Let me explain!

I am Yasha! The thing is Kagome doesn't know that! Ever since I transformed Kagome has thought my hanyou form of myself is my cousin who just so happens to be also named InuYasha.

Yeah I know how dense can she get! I can't have her know the truth though because if she did than my life of popularity would totally disappear. No one knows that I transformed and they all think that my hanyou form of myself is my cousin and that we scarily look alike except for the whole demon part. The whole f-ing school is dense.

"No, sorry I think he's gone for good." I lied.

She looked heartbroken at this and nodded.

"You're probably right. Just if he comes back, can you tell him I miss him?" she asked tearily.

I looked at her pitifully "Sure."

"Thank you." She said wiping her eyes and walking away.

I sighed, depressed and not wanting to talk to anyone.

The bell rang soon after and I headed of to my next class, Phys. Ed, carefully avoiding Kikyo at any costs, because she is to put it straight, a bitch. Yes, I just called my girlfriend a bitch. Got a problem with that?

I walked into the locker rooms only to be greeted by my best friend/perv Miroku.

"So, where the hell were you? I tried to find you before the teach got here? Were you with Kikyo again?" Miroku asked as he stripped out of his uniform into is P.E one. (White T-Shirt with black shorts).

God, why does he always assume I was with Kikyo? He knows I hate her.

"No, for your information, I was up in the Library studying for our test in Geography next week." I lied as I stripped off my uniform also.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes." I growled ending the conversation.

Miroku glanced at the clock before sprinting out of the locker room.

He is always on time for anything and is always on someone's case if they are any more than a minute late.

Hasn't he ever heard of fashionably late?

I sprinted out of class to be greeted by the pissed off glare of Mr. Yamamichi, the boys' P.E instructor.

"Mr. Taisho this is the 6th time this week you have been late." He told me sternly.

Wow, was this guy related to Miroku by any chance?

"Sorry about that, I had to make sure the girls in your office, got home safe." I said like the stud I am causing all the guys to crack up and Yamamichi to turn beet red.

"That is enough Taisho-kun! One more smart mouth comment like that and you are out of here." He growled lowly.

"Yes, sir." I saluted and walked into the line in military fashion. Hut, two, three, four, hut, two, three-.

The guys snickered harder. It's amazing that they never even knew who the hell I was for the past five years.

"Alright. Everyone the girls' swimming match is in 10 minutes and for those of you that would like to watch you may go, as for everyone else there are basketballs scattered around here somewhere, find one and knock yourselves out." Yamamichi said emotionlessly and walked back into his office.

"Should we go watch the match? Sango's in it and I kind of want to go root for her you know?" Miroku grinned sheepishly.

I nodded. Kagome was in the match to, ever since her accident in 2nd grade her mom has been way overprotective and made her go to swimming classes until she was 11.

We arrived at the match and sweat dropped. Let's just say that swimming isn't the most interesting thing at our school. There were only like 3 people in the stands. Football (which I am the quarterback) and soccer (center forward thank you very much) are the main attractions in our school.

The only people there were Kagome's mother and grandfather and Kikyo's step cousin Naraku.

There were 5 girls from our school participating. Three populars and two non. The three populars were Sango, Ayame, and Yura. The nons were Rin and Kagome.

Each were positioned at the front of the pool, stretching. God, Kagome looks hot in her bathing suit …-DAMMIT! FOCUS! I can't think about her like that anymore! Ever since the transformation …

Kagome was the closest to the bleachers followed by Sango, then Ayame, Yura, and finally Rin.

The lifeguard/referee just happened to be the one guy who I could not stand the site of. Akitoki Hojo! Gah! Even thinking his name irks me . . . He's an unpopular about 3 inches shorter than me, has ugly orange hair, and is to put it simply . . . a frickin pansy.

All that guy is interested in is his damn health products and Kagome. Yeah and the sad thing is Kagome's interested in him to. You heard it right my Kagome was in love with frickin Hobo. Yes I said Hobo. That bastard, I wish he would go get hit by a bus that's parked. Hell, he probably already has.

Homo- I mean Hojo was about to sound the whistle, when I finally got out of my stupor. I noticed how he winked at Kagome causing her to blush. Damn, she is cute when she does. FOCUS INUYASHA! Homo just blew the whistle and they were off.

Sango is a really tough girl and was already leading, but Kagome was close behind. Rin was behind Kagome followed by Ayame and Yura (who must be cheating by using her boobs as flotation devices).

The girls had to do three laps of the pool. Sango and Kagome were starting on there third when something happened.

Kagome must have misjudged her distance from the edge of the pool, because she sped up and was in the lead when a resounding 'Smack!' echoed through the building, and she went under.

Gasps rang out from the few spectators and a small cry escaped from Kagome's mother's mouth.

The next thing I knew blood began floating to the surface of the pool. That's when hell broke loose.

Kagome's mother screamed and ran down to the edge of the pool followed by her grandfather. Hobo jumped down from his lifeguard stand with a flotation device in hand. Though he didn't jump into the water after Kagome.

WHAT THE HELL?!

He's a frickin lifeguard and he isn't going in to save Kagome! Frickin A!

Miroku was talking on the phone next to me to what I assumed ordering an ambulance over here. Kagome's mother was trying to jump in after Kagome, but Hojo was holding her back telling her that she had an open cut on her hand, as did he, and that meant they might get AIDS if they were to jump in the water.

I couldn't do anything in this puny human form! Damn it! Why did I want to become a human anyway? That's right . . . to become popular. Hell popularity is awesome, but what matters now is . . .

Kagome.

Ah, screw it!

I sprang off the bleachers and ran into the small hallway connecting the pool to the gym. I glanced back and forth to make sure no one would see.

Then I transformed.

I removed the cursed rosary from around my neck and changed into my original form of a hanyou and it hurt like hell!

My transformation into a human wasn't even close to being as painful as this. My nails grew long and claw like, my canines grew sharp and pointed, my black hair now dyed silver cascaded down my back and my eyes turned into a molten gold. But last and probably the most painful part were my round human ears grew pointed and silver and rested on the top of my head. My senses spiked almost overpowering me.

By the time it was over I was on the ground gasping for air and clutching my head.

"D-Damn it!" I cursed and I got up as quick as I could without falling down again. This small task caused me to gasp even more.

"I got . . . gotta go save Ka . . . gome." I breathed and ran for the door tripping over my feet.

I burst through the doors to see Homo peering down into the water trying to pinpoint Kagome's location through all the blood and he was calling her name. I, of course, knew exactly where she was thanks to the help of my new nose, I also could tell she was alive.

Thank god.

I sprinted to the edge of the pool wobbling a little before jumping in.

It would have been impossible for a human to see her through the cloud of blood, but with my new eyesight it was like looking through glass.

I found her at the very bottom of the pool unconscious. I knew that she couldn't stay down in the water much longer and I needed to hurry. I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other I used to propel us to the surface.

I gasped for air as we sprang up through the chlorine filled water. Hurriedly I jumped put of the water and sat Kagome down on the edge of the pool.

Gasps and whispers of 'hanyou' rang out behind me, but I paid them no heed. I needed to make sure Kagome was all right.

I tilted her head back and listened to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. I pinched her nose with my thumb and forefinger.

I growled and lowered my lips to hers. I breathed air into her lungs and listened again. No response.

I placed my hands in the center of her chest and pressed down on it a couple times.

I listened for her breathing once more before cursing and placing my lips to hers again.

I was finally doing the one thing I had wanted to do for years, but I couldn't even be happy about it, on account of she was on the verge of death here!

I was about to pressed down on her chest again when she coughed and spit up water.

She was breathing!

I sat next to her gasping as she opened her eyes slowly.

Kagome looked around a moment before settling her eyes on me and they softened.

"Y-Yasha." She smiled and reached out her hands to me.

"I'm right here Kagome." I smiled and grasped her hand in my clawed one.

"I-I missed you so m-much." Kagome sobbed.

"Me too." I told her stroking her hand with my thumb.

She smiled and was unconscious once more. At least she was breathing.

I sighed gratefully when the paramedics arrived and put Kagome in a stretcher.

Everyone who had witnessed the scene had left either because they couldn't handle the blood, wanted to see if Kagome was okay, or just didn't care.

I sighed and placed the rosary back around my neck. The transformation back was painless, just as I thought.

I groaned and rubbed my aching head. What a day.

"InuYasha?"

I turned around quickly to see Miroku walking towards me gaping.

Shit. Wait maybe he didn't see! He could have just walked in and not seen a thing! Maybe he is gaping about what happened to Kagome.

Miroku had finally reached me and now I could see he was white as a ghost.

"You're a hanyou?"

Scratch that, he knows and boy he looks pissed.

* * *

Oh the Drama!

Yes I am sorry I did not update when I said I would, but I just couldn't think of what to put for this chappie! Yay! It is done! Next I will update ALMU then FA!

Also I posted it again because I forgot that I had said in the first chapter that InuYasha couldn't go with them that day. So i took out the part in here. Sorry if there was confusion!

Review please!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	4. Secret

Hello! Sorry I didn't update earlier! I got a little caught up in the wonders of Christmas (and my new game The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess! A must have!). So yeah I had an awesome X-mas and I hope everyone else did to! (Not just X-mas, but Hanukkah and Kwanzaa too!) So enough blabbing! On with zee story!

* * *

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 4: Secret

Disclaimer: I wished for custody of InuYasha for Christmas! I was sadly disappointed…

Warning: More cussing than usual.

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit!

Miroku stood in front of me completely pale. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping.

"Miroku, wait, I can explain." I said panicking.

He shook his head and looked at me with betrayal fresh in his eyes.

"You've been lying to me this whole time?" Miroku whispered so low that only my hanyou ears could have heard him.

I didn't say anything.

He shook his head again before turning in the opposite direction and walking away still shaking his head in disbelief.

I almost called after him, but I forced myself not to. He needed time.

I sighed heavily and ran home. To hell with school, the administration can kiss my ass.

This day was just getting better and better.

Normal POV

A man in a dark trench coat smirked, as he watched the hanyou run away.

"Just as I expected." He laughed maniacally before disappearing just as quickly as he had come.

InuYasha POV

After I got home from the accident, I pushed Miroku from my mind and that left me to think about Kagome.

_Is she okay?_

_Does she know it was me?_

_If she did… would she tell anyone?_

Thoughts like that had been racing through my head, until Sesshomaru called me down for dinner.

We didn't live in the same house as we had when I was little. No, we had to move a couple streets down because our old house had burned up in a fire and we didn't have enough money to rebuild. That was also when my parents died.

My father had gone back inside to get my mother who had been sleeping peacefully in her bed. Obviously neither one of them made it out. I tried to go in after them also, but Sesshomaru held me back. I consider it my fault that I wasn't strong enough to break out of Sesshomaru's grasp to save them. I think he thinks it was my fault also. He never talks to me anymore.

Kagome and I were still friends and she cried even more than me when it happened. She stayed with me the entire time. She even slept over. I was grateful for that.

I walked down the stairs quietly and tried not to alert Sesshomaru.

"So what happened to, Kagome-san?"

I almost jumped through the ceiling. I gasped and spun around.

He was leaning on the wall at the top of the stairs, smirking. That bastard.

"None of your damn business." I growled and walked into the kitchen.

He followed me down the stirs and kept giving me that stupid emotionless look of his. Damn, it was creepy.

I looked at the food on the table. Eww, asparagus.

I groaned and grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet. Sesshomaru frowned a little and I knew he was going to give his little lecture on eating healthier, so I cut him off by pouring my cereal loudly. He looked like he was going to bite my head off, but he must have decided against it and he sat down at the table himself.

I grabbed the chocolate milk jug and poured that into my concoction as well. Yum!

I plopped down at the table, put my feet up and took a bite. Sesshomaru was glaring at me for my rude table manners, so I just ignored him.

"InuYasha you will be forced to tell me what happened to Kagome. Either that or I could just tell her your secret." The bastard smirked when I dropped my spoon on the ground.

"You wouldn't." I growled lowly and he smirked.

All he did was smirk, but I got the message. He would, he definitely would.

I think Kagome had grown on Sesshomaru over the years. When she had first spent the night at our house he considered her a worthless human. Then after awhile he stopped talking about her like that and started calling her Kagome.

I think it started when Kagome fell off the tire swing in our backyard about 3 years ago. I had been pushing her higher and higher until she lost her grip and fell to the ground. I tried to reach her with my demon speed, but she was falling to fast. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable smack of her body meeting the dirt.

It never came. I opened my eyes a little and saw Sesshomaru holding a crying Kagome safely in his arms. I sighed in relief; Kagome was thanking Sesshomaru like crazy and saying he was her hero. If you were wondering, yes that did make me jealous. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but I could spot a hint of relief and happiness in his eyes before they went back to their normal emotionless selves.

Sesshomaru had only seen Kagome from a distance after the… "transformation". Kagome on the other hand hadn't seen him at all since my transformation. I knew he wanted to see her at our house again like he used to, but hell would freeze over before he ever admitted it.

I growled low in my throat. Damn you Sesshomaru.

I explained the story reluctantly, while Sesshomaru just watched me with a blank expression on his face. He occasionally murmured to himself and his eyes widened a little when I told him about Kagome hitting her head and Miroku discovering my hanyou form.

When I finished, I sat and watched Sesshomaru process the information. When he was done he glared at me.

"So the monk is now aware of your true form?" he asked disgusted.

I just nodded and bent my head to look at my knees.

"You know what this means InuYasha. We may have to dispose of him." Sesshomaru whispered lowly.

My eyes widened, I had forgotten about that part.

When I had transformed, I had to make a promise of secrecy. I could not reveal my true identity to anyone, but my guardian who was my brother. I could not speak of before the "transformation" to anyone and if anyone other than my brother found out my secret… they had to be… destroyed. I hadn't even thought of the consequences of that at the time. All I wanted to do was be normal and now I am. Though I had to pay a price.

I shuddered at the thought of Miroku dead. He was my best friend. Then an idea came into my head.

"What if I could convince him to keep my secret?" I asked him hopefully.

Sesshomaru pondered the idea for a moment before shrugging. "It couldn't hurt."

I grinned like mad and ran out the door. I needed to get to Miroku now, before it was to late.

* * *

There was no way I could do this now.

I had first gone to the movie theater and was disappointed to find that neither he nor Sango had even shown up. I tried calling his cell, but no one answered. I then tried Sango's and luckily she was there.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, have you seen Miroku? I thought he said you guys were supposed to be going to the movies tonight?"

There was a pause.

"Yeah, he cancelled. He said there was this huge party for his dad's work and he needed to help his mom out in the kitchen." Sango growled.

I thanked her quickly before hanging up. Great, lots of people and absolutely no privacy. That's just what I needed. I growled and ran all the way to Miroku's house, in under 10 seconds.

Sango was right. The damn place was jam-packed with people. Cars and limousines lined the street and filled the driveway. I groaned and stepped inside. I didn't know how so many people could fit in such a small, house. Don't get me wrong Miroku is like, really rich, but his mom thinks that a smaller house is homier than a huge extravagant mansion. Hell, she doesn't even have any butlers or maids.

I squeezed through a bunch of people and almost got wine spilled down my shirt before I even found the kitchen. I stepped inside to see Miroku's mother hard at work kneading dough on the countertop. She smiled when she saw me.

"InuYasha-kun! It has been so long! How are you?" she asked politely while still beating the dough.

"I'm fine Mrs. Kazanna. Do you know where Miroku is?" I asked politely back.

She frowned a little as she thought before perking up and placing the dough on a pan before shoving it in their gigantic oven. Mrs. Kazanna is an awesome cook and since she does all the cooking, their kitchen is probably the biggest room in the entire house.

"I think he is serving the appetizers to our guests at the moment." Mrs. Kazanna stated as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Was there something you needed from him?" she asked quickly.

I shook my head. "I can wait." I guess.

She grinned and handed me a tray of mini pizzas that had been sitting on the counter to cool a little.

"InuYasha, would you be a dear and help me pass out the rest of the appetizers?" Mrs. Kazanna asked hopefully.

I nodded because it would be rude to turn her down after having interrupted her cooking process.

I took the tray and pushed through the crowd of people, offering them an appetizer on the way.

The tray was just about gone when I spotted Miroku. He was sitting down at the refreshment table, sipping a glass of punch. I growled a little, scaring the lady who was trying to grab a pizza from the tray. After she walked away I stomped over to an oblivious Miroku. I slammed down the tray, to catch his attention.

His eyes widened when he saw me and I think he tried to get away, but I grabbed him around the wrist and hauled him away from the crowd to his bedroom.

He sat down on the bed grudgingly as I stood in front of him pacing.

"Okay, I know you probably want to strangle me for lying to you all these years and yeah I probably deserve it." I saw him about to speak, but I held up my hand for silence.

"I won't stop you, but now that you know, you can not ever tell anyone what you saw. If you do there will be harsh consequences and I really don't want them to happen to you. You're my best friend and I hope you can still forgive me." I was out of breath.

Miroku looked down at the floor for a moment before speaking.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone anyway." Miroku looked up at me before looking back at the ground.

"I was tempted to tell a bunch of people, you know, to get you back for lying and all, but I resisted because I knew that if you ever found out my deepest secret you wouldn't tell anyone." He grinned and I did too. It was true I wouldn't have told anyone.

I slumped down on his bed and played with my rosary. Miroku watched me a second before asking me a question.

"Does it hurt? You know, when you turn into a hanyou?" Miroku asked quietly.

I nodded. It looked like he was going to ask more when we heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

Miroku groaned and told me he was in charge of answering the door. We both ran downstairs and Miroku opened the door.

My breath hitched and my face turned bright red.

Standing at the door was Mrs. Higurashi and… Kagome?

* * *

What the heck is Kagome doing there? Didn't she just about die last chapter? Is Sesshomaru a jerk or does he really just have a heart of gold? All your questions will be answered next chapter!

Until then!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Love Ya Lots,

Lil-Neko


	5. Power

**Hi Everyone! My files came back! YAY! The problem turned out to be a hard drive that only supposedly wiped out all my files, so we installed a new hard drive and now everything's a okay!! But we still had to get Microsoft Word reinstalled… but now we're back in action and I really hope you enjoy the new installation of Forbidden Attraction!**

* * *

Forbidden Attraction

Chapter 5: Power

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah you know the drill! I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

Winter of 6th Grade

"Yasha!"

My eyes snapped open and I glared at the dark haired girl who'd awakened me from my almost peaceful sleep.

"Come on you sleepy dog! Wakey Wakey eggs and baccey." Kagome joked as she pulled off the wool blanket I'd been using to cover myself. A shiver went down my spine at the sudden burst of cold air that hit my exposed flesh.

"Damn it, Kagome. Five more minutes." I murmured drowsily and tried to grab back the blanket, but to no avail.

"No way! It's our first day of winter break!" Kagome grinned and tried to pull me out of bed. Luckily I dug my claws into the mattress just in time.

"You know," Kagome, grunted "You'll ruin your bed if you keep doing that every morning." She stared pointedly at the hundreds of little holes that blanketed my thrashed mattress.

"Exactly. The first day of winter _break_. As in a _break_ from school and a _break_ from having to get up before 8 a.m." I explained to her, even though she was obviously ignoring me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I guess I'll just go outside, _all alone_. I'll just go build a snowman, _all alone_. And I'll go hiking into the cold, hypothermic wilderness _all alone_. Then maybe fall in some ice and not be saved. Why? Oh I know it's because-" She stopped mid sentence when I got out of bed and started to pull on a pair of jeans. I could practically feel her smirk burning through the back of my head.

"Well, I'll be downstairs with Sesshy! Meet me when you're done!" She called over my shoulder and tramped down the stairs in her pink rubber boots. I contemplated just going back and sleeping the rest of the day, but I knew Kagome'd kill me. I shivered as I thought of her wrath.

After I pulled on my long sleeved black sweater and my brand new blue winter coat I marched downstairs only to be met by Kagome giving Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help the growl that rose into my throat from escaping and it rang loudly through the otherwise quiet household.

Sesshomaru looked towards me with this stupid arrogant smirk plastered on his face and Kagome turned around in surprise. "Finally! Come on, we're wasting daylight here!" Kagome grinned and skipped out the door into the freezing wasteland.

I shot my brother a heated glare before following behind her like a dog would follow its master. (I didn't mean anything weird by that I swear!)

The wind was blowing hard, whipping my hair around my face and into my eyes. I brushed it away and continued the trek to the woods just behind out houses. Kagome laughed and spun around in pure bliss. At least someone thought it was enjoyable.

"Okay, Yasha! What do you want to do first?" Kagome asked happily as she quickly pivoted to my direction, causing her hair to come out of her ponytail. She let out a small "Eep", before the wind started blowing her hair into her face also. I laughed softly and handed her the rubber band that had fallen into the snow. She smiled, embarrassed, and refastened it into her hair.

"How about snow angels? Oh! Or maybe we could build a snowman! Or have a snowball fight! Or we could-" She continued on for a few more minutes, while I stared out into the snow encrusted woods. I didn't know why, but it felt like there was a demonic presence coming from inside the forest.

I turned my attention back to Kagome as she continued on about sledding and other types of activities for snow.

"Why don't we go ice skating?" I supplied, catching that she hadn't already listed it. Her eyes widened and her mouth was gaping in awe. "But I don't have any ice skates!" She said sadly. I grinned and took her hand.

"That's alright. You can skate without them." Kagome looked at me skeptically, before shrugging and tagging along.

I smirked and looked around the woods one more time. The presence was gone.

* * *

"Whee!" Kagome laughed as I threw up in the air and caught her safely in my arms once more. I was still trying to be cautious, not completely trusting my senses, with that "thing" somewhere out there.

"Yasha? Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it." Kagome stated in a worried tone. I smirked and sat her back down on the ice.

"Keh. It's nothing important." I told her, lying through my teeth. She gave me a skeptical look before sliding in the opposite direction. I watched her go and was about to follow after her once more when I felt it again.

The demonic presence, it was back and it was fast.

"GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL, MIKO!" screeched the centipede demon, which scurried out of the trees, just out of Kagome's vision.

"KAG-" I tried to yell her name, but was cut off by her piercing scream as the demon grabbed her by the waist and held her high in the air. I sprinted as fast as I could across the ice, my claws poised to slit the damn demon's throat, when something amazing happened.

Kagome's hand began glowing a bright, almost translucent pink and the demon's hand disintegrated. I leapt up to catch her before she fell into the ice, listening to the painful sound of the demon's rage.

I hopped back to the side of the small pond and sat Kagome down, before sprinting back over to the giant centipede demon and finishing it off with my claws. I huffed and made my way back over to Kagome who was staring at her hands as if she'd never seen them before.

"Kagome." I called gently. She looked up at me blankly, and then her eyes widened and started to tear up. "Yasha!" She cried and pulled me down next to her, into the snow. She hugged me around my neck and in return I patted her back soothingly.

"What just happened?" she murmured softly against my shoulder. I didn't say anything at first. I didn't want to frighten her. I sighed when she lifted her head to stare at me, waiting for any answers I could give.

"I think you're a miko." I said slowly, still contemplating the possibilities. "You must have purified the demon and that's why your hand started to glow."

Her eyes widened once more as she took in the information. She started to mutter incoherently to herself so quietly that I couldn't even hear her. I sighed and rested my chin on top of her head in a brotherly fashion, or so I tried to convince myself.

"I understand now…" She smiled grimly. "This has happened before. When my brother was first born, I was so angry because my mother was giving him all the attention and I felt like she had forgotten me."

I held her tighter, encouraging her to continue. She shivered as the next part of the memory entered her subconscious.

"I snuck into his room the night after Mama brought him home. As I stared at him all I could think of was that I hated him and I wished that he'd never been born. Then my hands started to glow and Souta was suddenly screaming and-" She shuddered and gripped me very tightly.

"Then when I realized I was the cause of his pain, I felt so horrible and vowed to never think about people that way ever again." I let her go slowly and walked over to the dead centipede demon's body and kicked it with my foot. She stared at me silently for a minute or two waiting for my reaction.

"Well at least use it on Sesshomaru, will ya?" I grinned and she smiled back at me kindly. We decided it was time to head back and I crouched down in the snow to let her climb on my back. I gripped her thighs and began to walk out of the forest.

"Yasha?" Kagome called timidly.

"Hmm?" I muttered, still in thought over the whole, demon after Kagome thing.

"I love you." She said quietly, her head buried into my back, making it almost impossible for me to hear her.

I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder at her in surprise. Did she mean what I thought she meant?

She looked up from my coat and gave me a big toothy grin. "You will always be my bestest friend in the whole entire world!" She exclaimed placing a big sloppy kiss right on my cheek, causing me to blush like a schoolgirl and also succeeding to embarrass the hell out of me.

She sighed contentedly and placed her head back on my back and was soon fast asleep. Once I knew she was out of it I released one of her legs and touched my hand to where she kissed it. It was warm even through my glove. I smiled warmly and whispered as softly as I could…

"I love you too."

* * *

A few weeks passed and in the mean time Kagome had revealed her powers to her grandfather. He was of course ecstatic and helped Kagome to begin to harness her new found powers. First she learned how to defend herself properly against oncoming demons, so we wouldn't have a repeat of the Mistress Centipede incident. She learned how to erect a barrier around herself for protection and how to shoot energy from her hands on a whim (all it took was a little anger…).

When I arrived at the shrine Kagome was perfecting her new healing ability that she'd started to learn only days before. She was pressing her hands to cut on her little brother Souta's elbow. He smiled at me as I walked towards them. Kagome had her eyes shut focusing the energy into the cut, so she didn't notice my presence (well actually she probably did, because she'd be working on sensing a demon's presence recently also).

"Hey Onii-chan!" He called to me, startling Kagome out of her trance.

"Souta! I told you I need absolute silence!" Kagome yelled sternly and closed her eyes once more to finish up the last of it.

I grinned and raised one eyebrow mockingly at him; he just rolled his eyes and smiled toothily back, already used to Kagome's utter frustration.

"Okay. All done!" Kagome clapped her hands together and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her knees. Souta hopped off the bench he'd been occupying and ran towards me. He grabbed one of my hands and started to lead me to the house.

"Come on, Onii-chan! I got this brand new game and it is-" Souta was cut off by a quick shove to his back, he turned around to see Kagome smiling mischievously. Souta glared and let go of my hand, letting it drop to my side.

"Okay fine! I'll play with you later!" He threw up his hands and stomped into the house, he was having a fit. I smiled and turned around to Kagome who was now walking toward the well house.

"Um… aren't we not allowed in there?" I asked quickly, hopping over the gate to reach her. She just smiled and took my hand, making me blush. Damn face!

She opened the large wooden doors and stepped inside, gesturing for me to go in as well. I walked inside cautiously looking around the somewhat empty shack. My eyes landed on a giant pink jewel sitting in the very back, behind the well. It was placed carefully on a soft purple velvet pillow and shined dully in the darkness. My eyes widened and I felt my control over my demonic senses start to deteriorate, the jewel was calling to me.

Kagome grasped the jewel in her hand and my human senses returned. I gasped as if I'd been holding my breath and looked down at my claws only to see them shrink slightly back to their normal length. Kagome stared down at the jewel as if it was her most prized possession and spoke.

"This is the Shikon No Tama, or The Jewel of Four Souls, as some call it," Kagome explained holding it up in the air for me to admire. "My Grandfather gave it to me this morning, saying it was my turn to protect it. I am the descendent of the great miko warrior, Midoriko, and it is my duty now to protect it from evil. The jewel can grant any wish to those who choose to use it. That is why it must not fall into the hands of evil." She placed it back on the pillow and turned back towards me.

I was losing my senses again, and she grabbed my hand, oblivious to my discomfort. She grinned and led me out of the well house, closing the door behind us. I looked back over my shoulder the entire way back to the shrine.

* * *

"Come on! I have something else to show you!" She dragged me up the stairs to her bedroom and sat me down on her bed as she rummaged through her closet, throwing out random things on the floor.

I sat there in a daze. All I could think about suddenly was the Shikon Jewel, the innocent pink pearl sitting on a small pillow, just waiting to grant the owner's wish. I licked my lips and felt the stinging pain as my elongated fangs pierced it.

"Found it!" She yelled, breaking me out of the trance once more. She held up a necklace of black beads and white demon teeth. I stared at it dumbly.

"What the hell is it?" I asked her as she sat down on the bed next to me. She grinned and twirled it around her finger.

"It's a rosary silly!" She stopped spinning it on her finger and clasped it between her hands as she placed it to her lips. She began to mutter an incantation and I watched as the necklace slowly began to glow a light pink. The beads and bones suddenly broke up from each other and with lightning fast speed clasped around my neck. My eyes widened as I looked down at the necklace like it was sucking the life out of me.

Kagome stood up and tapped a finger to her chin, pacing around the room as I tried to remove the damn thing, it wouldn't budge.

"Yes! Now I have to think of a word to subdue you." Kagome said thoughtfully as she continued to pace around the room tapping her chin and rubbing her head in concentration.

"What the hell? To subdue me? What am I your damn dog?" I asked angrily, still trying to remove the rosary, gritting my teeth and using all my hanyou strength. It didn't even loosen.

"That's it! Sit boy!"She yelled pointing to the ground. My eyes widened as the necklace glowed a frighteningly bright pink and thrusted me face first into the floorboards. I was speechless as I laid there in utter disbelief. Kagome was clapping her hands together and cheering for her success.

"Finally! I've been working on that one for weeks!" She grinned and did a little victory dance around the room.

I was finally able to lift myself up, my arms shaking, and nose throbbing. Kagome stared at me, her eyes wide in fear as I stood up, staggering slightly.

"And now I'm your guinea pig, huh?" I sneered as I rubbed my aching head. Kagome looked around the room, looking for a way to escape my wrath, most likely.

There was no way she was getting out of this one. She screamed shrilly as I tackled her to the ground, tickling her until she was gasping out a whole load of "I'm sorrys".

Sorry wasn't going to help her now…

* * *

That was probably the last time we were like that. The last time we played around without a care in the world.

Until that fateful night, when Kagome left the well house door open.

* * *

**Well that's the first part of what happened to make InuYasha and Kagome split! Part 2 should be out maybe next week! Thanks for reading and review if you liked it!**

**Love Ya,**

**Lil Neko **


End file.
